Not Your Average Serial Killer (Gabriel Gray x Reader)
by Meg the small Bean
Summary: Gabriel Gray has been hunting for his next victim. But when he finds you in a cafe and realizes what your ability is, he can't help but wonder if you can help him overcome his homicidal tendencies. [Gabriel Gray X Female!Reader] (A/N: Will eventually have M content. Female reader with female anatomy)
1. Happy Introductions

**(Author's Note: I'll be updating this as I write it, no promises on when it'll be but here you go. Exam's are coming up and I've been re-watching Heroes and needed to take my mind off studying. Enjoy)**

* * *

 **Notes for you:**

 **Reader's ability:** You can feel other people's emotions as well as project your own emotions onto other people. You can either project your emotions in a radius around you or keep them limited to one person through skin-on-skin contact.

* * *

Gabriel Gray stalked down the snowy street, scowl on his face, on the move in search of a woman. Not just any woman but one who went by a particular name. (f/n) (l/n). He didn't know much about her other than her name but he knew he needed to find her. Whatever her ability was he knew he needed it because his drive for hunger was nearly overwhelming. He hadn't killed in quite a while and craved that kind of intimacy with another of his kind. As he passed a cafe on the way to her address his body halted and a feeling of warmth filled him. He felt...he could barely describe the feeling that took over him. It was as if Gabriel was happy. He hadn't been that way in a long time. That feeling of safeness and content that spread through him. His dark eyes flitted up to the sign of the cafe. The words 'Wandering Souls Cafe' was written in beautiful cursive writing and he felt compelled to enter. His gloved hand reached to the door and he pushed it open, a set of chimes jingling as he entered. Everyone in the establishment seemed to be filled with that warm feeling as they all had happy smiles, most holding coffees and some had pastries in front of them. Gabriel was unsure as to why he wanted to come inside but once he did the warmth inside him spread and a small smile pulled into his face subconsciously. Someone came up to him and he realized he was still in the doorway and moved aside, allowing the two women to pass by him and leave, both wearing matching smiles.

"Can I help you?"

Gabriel's eyes moved quickly to the counter where a beautiful woman smiled at him, causing his smile to grow in return. He moved towards the counter and over to the woman, "What is this place?"

"Wandering Souls Cafe," the woman said as if it was obvious, then her gaze eased and she waved a hand dismissively, "It's your first time here, huh?"

Gabriel have a firm nod, eyes trailing over her (h/c) hair which seemed to shine in the warm lighting of the Cafe. Her (e/c) eyes pulling at his gaze but his eyes finally noticed her name tag. The metal rectangle had the name '(y/n)' carved into it. Could this girl be the one he was looking for?

"A lot of people say that it's very welcoming in the cafe because we try to create a safe space. A lot of people come here to unwind after a day at work or school and we try to provide," (y/n) said before she shook her head as if just remembering she was working, "Anyway, uh, is there anything I could get you?"

This girl was doing this, wasn't she? She was making everyone around her happy. There's no other explanation. Gabriel glanced at the menu behind her before returning his gaze to her after a moment, "Just a large coffee. Two sugar."

"Coming right up," the woman said as she picked up a large paper cup, "Can I get your name?"

"Gabriel," He responded.

"Gabriel..." She repeated and she wrote it on the cup. The way she said his name made a shiver go through him. She seemed to take a little longer to write his name than she should have before she looked up at him, "That'll be $2.36." He handed her a five and she made change, handing it back to him. He turned and put it in the tip jar beside her and she smiled warmly at him, looking down before she nodded towards the seating, "I'll bring you your coffee when it's done if you'd like."

"Sounds prefect," He smiled back at her and moved to one of the booths near the window, sitting down and removing his jacket and gloves. He would have to sit here for a while until she was done her shift so he could follow her. So he could finally have that ability he was craving. Or...what he used to crave. His brow furrowed as he stared at his hands. The hunger he felt was nonexistent in the moment. That feeling of happiness that seemed to radiate from the girl behind the counter was clouding his anger and seemed to get rid of his hunger all together. Gabriel's eyes moved back up to (y/n). She was pouring his coffee and mixing it carefully, a content smile still gracing her already beautiful features. She placed the cup on the counter momentarily, reaching for a lid when she stopped her action and reached into her pocket, pulling out a phone. When her eyes looked at the screen Gabriel felt his own happiness falter. (y/n)'s mouth turned down before she caught herself and put her phone away, the smile returning instantly and Gabriel's happiness returned.

"So this isn't just about making others feel what you want..." Gabriel said to himself, curious about the girl, "This is mirroring what you feel onto others, isn't it...? Meaning you have to be happy to project that happiness onto others."

She popped a lid on the coffee, grabbed a few napkins and carried them to Gabriel who straightened up when she approached, looking up at her as she placed the cup on the table in front of him, "Here you go. Enjoy, Gabriel."

"Thank you, (y/n)," Gabriel responded, eyes easing as he relished in her saying his name again.

He felt a sudden stutter in his own heart that he knew wasn't his own. That feeling of embarrassment mixed with glee. His cheeks flushed pink and his eyes followed her, as she hurried back behind the counter. Gabriel touched his cheek, feeling the warmth there and noticed the other patrons were also pink in the cheeks. His eyes moved back to (y/n) who had an adorable red tint to her cheeks. Gabriel was surprised to say the least, as well as partly confused as to why she would be flustered. He looked down and reached toward his cup when he noticed her smooth handwriting on the cup. His name followed by a phone number, a small heart scribbled at the end. He felt his cheeks darken in colour out of his own control this time, and his eyes shot back up to her and was slightly disappointed she was looking after another customer. She smiled and took another order and as she was making the beverage for the next customer her eyes flitted over to Gabriel. He felt her joy pulse through him and a grin split across his face. She looked away and tucked some hair behind her ear, busying herself behind the counter and trying not to act as flustered as he knew she was.

Gabriel looked down at his coffee and took it into his hand. His thumb traced over her handwriting before he glanced at his phone's outline which could be seen through his coat pocket. He looked back up at her as she worked. If this girl was just going to be another victim, then taking her number would be pointless. It would just be a reminder of what he'd done. No, that would be pointless. But maybe she could help him. By being around her his hunger would subside. She was like a neutralizer for his ability. Without the anger and hunger that he craved there was no danger and without that danger he could live without worry of hurting others. He sat there contemplating this for a while before he reached for his phone and opened the settings to make a new contact. After typing in the number and her name he looked back up to her and rose from his seat, walking towards her, grabbing her attention.

(y/n) quirked an eyebrow and Gabriel held up his phone, "If I'm going to have your number I might was well have a beautiful picture to go with it."

The flustered feeling that (y/n) emitted filled him again, halting his confidence in its tracks and his fingers gripped his phone, trying to keep his emotions steady.

She looked down before returning her eyes to his, embarrassed at his request.

He lifted his camera quickly, "Hold that pose." A shy smile split across her face and he took the picture, "Perfect." Gabriel pushed his phone into his pocket, "Expect to hear from me."

"I'll hold you to that," (y/n) smiled warmly as Gabriel retreated back to his booth, gathering his jacket into his arms and pulling it on, stuffing his gloves into his pocket and picking up his coffee cup, still hot to the touch. He sent her a smile as he made his way out the door and she returned it.


	2. Date with a Murderer

Gabriel began walking away from the cafe, warmth still swirling in his chest and then just as sudden as when it first appeared, after he was out of her proximity the happiness was sucked away. He stood almost paralyzed by the empty feeling in his chest, feeling the hunger ebbing its way back into his mind. Gabriel turned his head back towards the cafe desperately, as if he wasn't sure if it was still going to be there when he turned around. He looked down at the coffee and then back up at the cafe. He took a step back towards it and felt (y/n)'s happiness flood through him. He leaned his back against the side of the building beside him and relaxed into her aura of happiness momentarily. After being around her and feeling that overpowering flood of emotion he didn't know if he could let her go. He quickly pulled out his phone and opened her contact info, and hit call. He lifted the phone to his ear and after a few rings he heard a confused girl on the other end, "Hello?"

"(y/n), it's Gabriel-"

He was cut off by her breathless laughter and he felt her emotion aura pulse with amusement, "When you told me to expect to hear from you I didn't think you meant immediately."

Gabriel smiled warmly and let his head fall back and rest against the brick wall behind him, "Sorry I just…I can't stop thinking about you."

"Is that so?" Her voice was not conveying the nervousness Gabriel felt building inside him and he realized the worry was his own.

"I-I…" He looked up at the sky and watches the snowflakes fall, "I was wondering when you get off work today."

"My shift ends at five. Why?" Her voice was curious now.

"Cause I'd like to take you on a date…if you'd let me," Gabriel asked. He felt her answer before she gave one. The overwhelming happiness that filled him and the blush that spilled across his face as he beamed at the sky was all the answer he needed.

"I would love to," Her happiness reflected in her voice now, "Did you want to meet me at the café when I get off work in at ten?"

"Yes, absolutely. That sounds great," He said and looked down at his feet, "I'll see you in a bit."

"I look forward to it," (y/n) hung up.

Gabriel felt her excitement fill him and from his spot against the wall he stared down at the phone, his mind swimming, his heart thrumming with emotion. This amazing girl made him feel so alive and that thought alone gave him hope that he could overcome the darker side of his ability. He sat outside for the next ten minutes, enjoying the snow and his coffee. Then suddenly the feelings left him. The distracting warmth was gone and suddenly his hunger clawed at him for attention. Had she left suddenly without him noticing? Had she forgotten their date? (y/n) exited the café and smiled when she saw Gabriel, "Gabriel, hey, did you have some place in mind?"

He stared at her in confusion. Was she not who he thought she was? No, it had to be her. Maybe she had more control over her power than he assumed she did. The café was the safe place and she only used her ability while working to make the customers feel at peace. She didn't need to use her powers now so he was left with a girl with nothing to protect her from himself.

"Gabriel?"

Her voice pulled him from his own mind and he looked down at her, a small smile on his face, forced, "Sorry, u-uh…yeah. Yeah, I have an idea. How do you feel about some dinner? I saw this really great (fav food) restaurant on my way here."

(y/n) smiled and pulled her jacket up around her shoulders, "I love (fav food). And I think I know the place you're talking about. Let's get going then, hm?" She held out a gloved hand to Gabriel and he took it, walking beside her as they made their way back up the street where he originally came from."

Every time they passed a one ended alleyway he felt the need inside of him arise to push her into the darkness and split her head open. But her quiet humming pulled his mind back to her and kept his mind in check. She looked back to him and bumped his side to get his attention, "So, Gabriel. What brings you to Colorado?"

He looked down at her wondering eyes and looked back ahead of them, "What brings YOU to Colorado?"

"Alright, ignore my question, that's cool," (y/n) chuckled and started swinging their hands back and forth as they walked, "I needed to get away from family. Not like I had a rough childhood or anything, my family is great. Just needed some space, you know?" She lifted her arm up and spun around once like a ballerina, "Wanted to make my family proud of me and I had a friend in the area, so we opened a café together and here we are."

Gabriel was amused by her calm nature, she was childish and so open to a stranger. He felt an honest smile pull onto his face and he looked down at her, "I came to Colorado looking for help."

"What kind of help?" She asked, crushing a small pile of snow with the heel of her boot, "Are you with the FBI or something? Trying to get lead?"

"No, I…" Gabriel cringed a little and looked away. He was as far from law enforcement as one could get, "I'm…sick. In a sense."

"I'm sorry," (y/n) looked up at him and her brow furrowed, "Did you find the help you needed?"

His jaw set and he held his smile on his face, not wanting to worry her, "I have."

Her eyes were curious and she pursed her lips slightly, seeming to notice his deception in not telling her the whole truth but accepted the answer anyway. They approached the restaurant and headed inside the large doors. A waiter greeted them instantly, "Hello, seating for two?"

"Yes. At a table, away from a lot of people if you could," Gabriel nodded the two of them watched the waiter pick up two menus and lead them to a booth near the back of the restaurant and away from the other people.

They took their seats on opposite sides of the booth and the waiter left to let them think about their choices momentarily. They both removed their jackets and gloves, getting comfortable in the warmth of the restaurant.

"Don't like people much, huh?" (y/n) smiled warmly as she looked over the menu.

"I like less noise. Means I can pay more attention to you," Gabriel stole a glance up at her.

She seemed amused as she stretched her legs out under the table, her leg brushing against his, "A smooth talker, huh? I sure have gotten myself into something here, haven't I?"

He smiled but it wasn't anything more than a mask and the girl across from him seemed to notice instantly.

Her hand reached out and touched the back of his, her fingers curling around his, "You okay?"

Gabriel looked down at their hands before he looked back up to her, "No."

"Is it something I did?" (y/n) asked in worry, hand making a move to leave his when his hand tightened round her fingers.

"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry," Gabriel kept his eyes on their hands, "I just…something happened a-and…I don't..." His brow furrowed as he thought of a way to ask her what he knew he needed to, "I need to show you something."

His eyes met hers and the sudden intensity of his stare took her breath away, "Gabriel…"

The waiter approached, "What can I start you with?"

"I'll have a coffee and a (fav food)," Gabriel said stiffly, hand retreating from hers and eyes flitting to the waiter momentarily before moving to his hands which were now resting on his lap.

"I'll have a (fav drink) and the same thing he's having," (y/n) said, eyes trained on Gabriel as the waiter nodded and left them alone again. The silence that moved through them was overwhelming before she reached her hand out again, placing it on the table in front of him in case he needed some reassurance, "You said you wanted to show me something."

Gabriel kept his jaw set and he looked to a salt shaker, "Just…keep an open mind…please."

He didn't wait for her confirmation and instead raised a hand, flicking his wrist, causing the small bottle to slide across the table before he caught it with his other hand before it went over the edge and shattered on the floor. When he was greeted with silence he felt as though he was going to be consumed by worry and then he felt her hand on top of his which was trembling.

"Gabriel," She said quietly and he looked up to her. (y/n) was smiling warmly, knowingly, and gave his hand a squeeze, "What was it you needed help with?"


	3. You Can Trust Me

He felt his worry fade and a smile spread across his face, "There's a dark side to my ability. I can't control it and I get so…hungry." He let out a rough breath and as if just from the mention of it he became hungry. Gabriel looked up to her, "I know what you can do and I need…I need your help (y/n)."

"My help?" She asked, brow furrowing as her grip on his hand eased, "How could I help you? What is it you even need help with?"

His eyes moved over her, "I can't help what I feel but I know you can help me. I need to not feel this. Please."

"I can only help with that if you're close to me. After you leave the area around me, I can't do anything to help you…" Her brow furrowed and she watched his expression weaken.

"I know…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry," Gabriel went to stand up when a wave of emotion spread over him. He stopped moving and looked to her quickly, hope filling him.

Her eyes looked over him and she seemed to be choosing her words carefully, "I didn't say I wasn't going to help you. I just…I want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"Meaning?" He asked, slowly taking his seat across from her again.

(y/n) furrowed her brow and he felt her embarrassment fill him, "If you'd like…you could come and stay with me until you can control your ability without me."

Gabriel felt her discomfort at the question she asked and he cringed, "You don't have to-"

"No, I want to," Her hand grabbed his again, as if she needed to be touching him. She looked up at him, "I want to help you with this, Gabriel. Especially if you're hurting yourself with your own ability. Please let me do something after you came all this way looking for help."

He stared at her and slowly he spoke a quiet, "Okay…"

(y/n) beamed at him from across the table and reached out to him, leaning across the table and pulling him into an embrace. He felt her happiness and couldn't help but hug her back, his hands resting on her back as he rested his head against the side of hers. She smiled into his collarbone before leaning back and sitting back in her seat, her warm hand still resting on his, "Thank you for letting me help you."

Gabriel wasn't quite sure why she should be thanking him but he didn't want to question her kindness. Especially not after he almost tried to murder her. They sat there in a comfortable silence until the waiter brought them their food, placing it in front of them and wishing them a good meal before leaving them alone once again.

(y/n) took a bite of her food and smiled, humming happily to herself. The man across from her smiled as well, enjoying the feeling of her happiness resting over him as he too took a bite of his food. But she was the first to break the comfortable silence, "So, Gabe."

Gabriel looked up at her quickly, unsure of his new nickname but let her continue anyway, "Yes?"

"Do you have any stuff you're bringing with you to my apartment?" She asked before taking another bite of food.

"I didn't really bring much with me at all. I've got some clothing back at a hotel room but that's about it," Gabriel said, moving to take a drink of his coffee.

"We can head there after our date, if you'd like. Pick up your things. I could show you around my apartment and you could meet my cousin who lives across the hall. And you could come to work with me tomorrow and we can hang out all day!" (y/n) beamed and he could feel her excitement bubbling inside her.

Gabriel put down his mug and his eyes eased, "You're actually really excited about me coming to stay with you."

"Of course! I'd love to have a roommate," She said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she smiled warmly at him, "Especially one as cute as you."

He looked away from her and felt his cheeks heat up, the tips of his ears tinting pink.

He felt her amusement at his actions and he looked back up to her as she chuckled, "You don't have to act all flustered. I was just joking. I-I mean, I wasn't joking! Cause you're incredibly attractive I just, uh…" She cleared her throat and looked at her food, "…I'm trying to make you feel more comfortable around me and I'm just making you embarrassed."

"No, it's not you. It's just I haven't really been on a date in a very long time and I haven't felt this way in an even longer time," Gabriel moved to touch her, his hand moving closer to hers before their fingers brushed together, "Hearing someone praise me like that isn't something I'm used to…"

She looked up at him and turned her hand so that he could hold it in his own, his fingers curling around hers and his thumb ran over her knuckles, "We'll I'd get used to it. Because the only way to make you no longer need me is to make you as happy as I am. So I am going to be piling on those praises and compliments until you believe every word I'm saying."

Gabriel's brow furrowed but he had an honest smile on his face, eyes moving over her face as his grip on her hand tightened, "If you think it will work than I believe you."

(y/n) kept her eyes on him and let her hope fill him, "I want to believe that it will. And look at it this way," she leaned closer and a smirk pulled across her face, "worse comes to worse we'll have to live together forever."

Gabriel chuckled and went back to eating, "I'm sure you'll get tired of me eventually. I've been told I can be intense."

"I dunno. You seem pretty sweet to me," (y/n) went back to her food as well and took another bite, ignoring the look Gabriel gave her.

"Sure, when I'm all drugged up on your emotional roller coaster I'm nice. But when I'm forced to face my own darker emotions I don't know how long you'll be able to deal with me," he said in a low tone.

He felt her aura retract and vanish and his eyes flew up to her as she stared right back, eyes watching him. She smiled slightly, "I want to get to know **_you_** then. If you even need me to bring it back just tell me." Then she went back to eating as if nothing had changed.

Gabriel looked down at his coffee and picked the mug up into his hands, craving the warmth that he missing inside of him now.

"How's your coffee?" She asked, taking a drink of her own beverage.

His eyes eased, thumb moving to the edge of the cup, "It's not as good as the one you made me."

"I'm glad you like my coffee. The reassurance that I chose the right job for myself," (y/n) beamed and he watched her smile. It was weird seeing her smile and have him not feel the pleasant emotion behind it.

She noticed him staring at her mouth and she looked away, a blush dusting her cheeks since she had interpreted it differently than what he intended the action to mean. He smiled slightly at this and took the last drink out of his coffee before he placed the cup back down. Gabriel moved his empty plate away from him and looked to (y/n) who still had a few bites left, "Are you soon ready to go?"

"Oh, uh…yes, I am, yes," she moved her plate back from her and smiled sheepishly, "I can never finish the big plates of food."

"I'd suggest getting a doggy-bag but that may interfere with what I have planned next," Gabriel smiled an honest smile and (y/n) returned it, eyes shining with excitement.

"We're doing something else?" She asked as the waiter came to them with the bill.

Gabriel took the bill from the waiter and put the correct amount of money inside before he rose to his feet and handed the waiter back the bill, "Meal was lovely, thank you."

"Enjoy your evening," the waiter smiled brightly and left them alone.

Gabriel and (y/n) pulled on their coats and gloves and made their way out of the restaurant into the snowy outdoors. (y/n) looked up at him, "So where are we headed?"

"How are you with flying?" Gabriel asked, looking down at her.

"Don't tell me you've got a private jet or something," she laughed and gasped when she was suddenly picked up and held to Gabriel's chest. The close proximity startled her and she blushed brightly.

"Hold on," Gabriel's voice was low as he bent his knees before launching both of them into the air.

(y/n)'s arms wrapped around his neck and she fought off a scream, just burying her face into his neck and holding onto him. The air whipped around them as they flew, snow swirling around them in beautiful patterns until Gabriel came to a stop, hovering in the air.

(y/n) slowly leaned back and looked up at him, a smile on his face as he gestured her to look behind her. The girl looked over her shoulder and gasped, grip around him tightening as she saw how high up they were but marveled in the sight of the tiny houses and buildings shining in the darkness. She looked back up to him and beamed, "Gabriel, this is...beautiful. If we travel anywhere I want to go by flight."

"That may draw some attention," He chuckled and watched her marvel at the sights around them. His hands still curved under her, holding her bridal-style in his arm when she finally relaxed against him, resting her head on his chest. Gabriel couldn't help but smile as he watched her and it was in that moment that he came to the conclusion that he never wanted to leave her side. It didn't matter if he could control his powers or not because when he became happy, he wanted to share that happiness with her.

"Thank you for showing me this," her voice was warm and she tightens her arms around him, leaning back so she could smile up at him. He met her gaze and couldn't help but mirror he smile. What he wasn't expecting was for her to lean up closer, lips moving slowly towards his. Gabriel felt the hunger pull at his mind and his grip on her tightened. Just before her lips touched his he breathed out a quiet, "I think we should head back down."

He didn't need to feel her emotions to know that she was hurt by the rejection. She wasn't wrong to think that he had brought her up there to with no agenda. Of course he wanted to kiss her and he had planned on doing so. But another part of him craved to drop her and watch her scream before she hit the ground. To explore the inside of her destroyed skull and find out how she ticked. It wasn't safe to let go and allow himself to feel what he wanted to feel because it was too dangerous. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay," (y/n) held her smile in her face and tried to pretend that she wasn't hurt, instead, looking down and pointing out a motel, "Is that the motel you're staying at?"

"Yeah..." Gabriel too pretended that nothing had changed between them but the atmosphere was different and he just wanted to go back to the way things were moments ago. Instead, he just began making his way towards the building. The sudden movement caused (y/n) to grip onto him and the closed the gap that had formed between them. Soon they were back on the ground and Gabriel headed towards the doors of the motel lobby.

"Gabriel?" (y/n) asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes?" He asked in confusion, stopping his movements.

She smiled warmly this time, her laid back attitude reasserting itself, "Do you think I could be put down now?" Gabriel flushed in realization and placed the girl back onto her feet, making her giggle as she got her footing back, "You're such a nerd."

"I just got used to holding you, alright?" He defended, stuffing his hands into his pockets and hurrying inside the lobby.

(y/n) followed behind him, "You're really cute when you get flustered, you know that?"

Gabriel attempted to ignore her but couldn't stop the darkening blush across his cheeks. He not the attention of the man behind the desk, "I'm checking out. Room 12. Have my paperwork ready when I get back, would you?"

He made his way past (y/n) and back outside and the girl turned back to the man behind the desk and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, he's a little cranky right now."

"I heard that," Gabriel said from outside the doors and (y/n) flashed the man a smile before making her way outside to find Gabriel.


End file.
